Help Her
by A.J. Starhiker
Summary: How did Kitty's mother get that email in Ultimate XMen 21? Missing scene.


Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money off them. That privilege goes to the folks at Marvel. This is just a little missing scene from Ultimate X-Men #21.

Archive: Yes, please. Just drop me a line to let me know where.

x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

"It happened again."

Theresa Pryde closed her eyes as she heard the misery in her daughter's voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you get out?"

"I--I think so, but could you bring a crowbar just in case?"

"Sure, Honey."

"Thanks, Mom." Kitty's relief was obvious.

Theresa rubbed her eyes as the connection broke. She didn't know what to do any more. Kitty's rebelliousness and bids for independence she could handle. Her daughter was a teenager, after all. It was these episodes she didn't know what to do about.

Standing, Theresa went to find her keys. Kitty might have a tendency of getting in trouble, but she was still her daughter.

It was beginning to get dark when she reached the intersection and for a minute, she was worried Kitty hadn't been able to get out. Then she spotted her sitting at a bus stop. Theresa pulled up and reached across to open the door. Kitty stood and climbed in. She was shivering from being soaked, so Theresa turned the heater on.

"Are you ok?"

Kitty nodded, staring out her window. "I just want to go home."

"What happened this time?"

The teenager shrugged, "Lost control and panicked. Wound up on a bus for several blocks before falling again."

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

"What's happening to me, Mom? Why do I keep falling through things?"

Theresa glanced at her daughter with some concern. They'd been through this enough to know these episodes usually happened when Kitty was scared or upset. She reached for Kitty's hand, since they'd also discovered physical contact seemed to help the teenager focus.

"Are you going to be ok until we get home?"

Kitty took a couple deep breaths, "Yeah, I'll make it. Right now I all want a hot shower and something to eat."

"There's a Subway just up the street. Sound good?"

"Mom, I just went swimming in the sewers. I really don't want to go in anywhere."

"If there's a drive through we'll stop, ok?"

Kitty nodded.

By the time they reached the apartment, Kitty had already finished her Sub. Theresa watched her immediately head to the bathroom for a shower. Moving to the computer, Theresa picked up a slip of paper. She'd gotten the email address a few days ago, but had been reluctant to contact its owner. This last incident, however, convinced her this was one thing she simply couldn't help her daughter with.

Theresa logged onto her email. It didn't take long to detail what had been happening and her concerns about her daughter. She hesitated at sending it, the need to get help for Kitty warring with reluctance at sending her someplace--to someone--who might put her in danger. She could still hear the shower going, which didn't surprise her considering where Kitty had ended up this time.

That decided it for her. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Theresa clicked send, hoping she wasn't making a mistake in contacting Xavier.

Kitty came out of the bathroom almost an hour later, yawning. She almost absently turned the TV on and curled up on the couch. Theresa sat next to her daughter, who leaned against her side.

"I'm scared, Mom. What if next time it happens it turns off and I get hit for real? Or it doesn't and I just--just keep falling into the ground?"

Theresa hugged her close, "Sh, sh. It's going to be ok."

Kitty looked up, her brown eyes bright with fear, "What if it's not?"

Deciding her daughter needed more than simple reassurance, Theresa told her about the email. "Kitty, I contacted someone who might be able to help you."

The teenager frowned, but Theresa could see a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"I'm waiting for a response, and I have to admit I don't like the options, but this one, I think, will help you the most."

"Don't I get a choice in this?"

Theresa smiled, "Of course. But you do need to get this under control."

Kitty's sigh turned into another yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep? It's been a long day."

Kitty lay down, turning her attention to the TV. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Theresa reached for a blanket and tucked it around her daughter. Kitty shifted slightly, murmuring something about closed doors. After turning the TV off, she returned to the computer. There were a couple new emails, and to her surprise, one was from Xavier. She smiled with relief at the message.


End file.
